The present invention relates to a buoyancy compensator for diving and more particularly to such a buoyancy compensator including a weight for buoyancy compensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,247 (Citation) discloses a buoyancy compensator having a pocket into and from which a weight can be inserted and withdrawn, respectively. The pocket is provided on its outer surface with a hook-member cooperating with a loop member to constitute a so-called mechanical fastener, and a bag used to contain the weight therein is formed with a flap adapted to extend outward from the pocket when the bag is inserted into the pocket. A loop member is attached to the surface of the flap destined to face the hook member on the pocket when the flap is folded back so that the flap may be pressed against the outer surface of the pocket to bring the hook member in engagement with the loop member and thereby to prevent the weight from falling off. The flap may be intentionally unfolded to disengage the hook member from the loop member and thereby to withdraw the weight from the pocket.
While the buoyancy compensator is certainly advantageous in that the weight can be reliably held within the pocket and easily withdrawn from the pocket, the weight operatively inserted into the pocket is limited to that having means by which the weight is fastened to the pocket, e.g., the loop member attached to the flap.